From My Eyes: Clone Wars
by Peter Signas
Summary: Story of a seductive Zeltron struggling for survival during the Clone Wars, using her body to her advantage. Jumps back and forth to capture her past.  Partnered Female Zeltron with Clone Trooper.
1. Chapter 1

In My Eyes

Prologue

_I'm running out of time_, thought the clone commando. Within minutes the raid would be a disaster, and yet the officer felt an unnatural clammy feeling clinging to his body. _I must investigate this spire_. Following his urges, he raced up the stairs two at a time. Getting nervous, he reached down with his armored hand and felt in his belt compartment. Sure enough, the data chip was still there, protected in its hidden encasing.

"Beta leader, this is Team Magnus. We are running out of time, and the gunship will lift off at the first sign of enemy starships. Repeat, we WILL lift off and leave you if we must. Retrieve the objective and get out of there!" shouted the one of the members of his squad. They were still outside of the facility laying down suppressive fire on the few battle droids that remained standing.

"Copy, I'm nearly to the objective," he breathed out with a sigh. He never knew a clone was capable of lying. He remembered hearing his drill instructors to avoid instances of weakness on the battlefield, but countered the thought with what the jedi had stated to his squad, and that instincts are a reliable asset on the battlefield. He only hoped that he had been right.

Racing around the corner of the staircase, the commando was astonished that not one battle droid was waiting to meet him. _What is going on here_ he asked himself, as he walked toward the single doorway in the hall. Opening for him, he walked into the room.

Looking around in a puzzled fashion, the armored commando spied the walls and decorations. The objects and paintings were adorned with a variety of reds. As he walked into the center of the room, the man raised his blaster rifle as he caught a flash of movement in the corner of his eye. He spun around to find a red tinted humanoid smirking at him beside the doorway. Her fingers motioned and the door locked itself on command, then set the object in her other hand onto a nearby nightstand.

"Put down your weapon, Sergeant," the mysterious woman commanded in a seductive tone, smiling at him through closed lips. "You have no need to fear me."

The commando knew he could not let his guard down, but the lady, stepping out of the shadows, presented her enticing figure to the man. She was wearing a revealing pitch black low-cut top which came together just above her belly button. Hanging around her swaying waist was a tight fitting skirt of the same shade.

The trooper raised his blaster rifle at the woman as she continued her slow waltz forward. Behind his expressionless helmet, the man began sweating. He noticed the strange markings surrounding her waist and crawling up the sides of her torso towards her firm breasts, then exposing themselves around her gentle shoulders as they seemed to fade as they crawled down her light magenta skin. The tattoos were hardly hidden, and had a way of adding to her slim, well endowed body, as if they were positioned within the very crevices of her nimble being. They only seemed to strengthen his appetite.

With her every movement, the trooper fell into ecstasy. He had never seen as magnificent a being as this woman, as her long black hair flowed freely behind her. Within seconds, she had become his every desire and need.

The magenta Zeltron smiled widely, showing off her remarkable teeth as she saw the commando in front of her shake his head, trying to clear his thoughts. As she walked closer to the lighted center of the room, she released the threshold of pheromones she had been restraining, which quickly hit their mark in the armored man standing before her.

Time seemed to freeze in the universe as the flooding emotions hit the man. Slowly, he lowered his rifle to the ground. _I have to have her _thought the clone, as he smiled to himself that he had followed his instincts to this very room. It took his strongest restraint just to keep from stripping off his heavy armor and holding the attractive young woman in his arms.

The beauty seductively reached out and placed her fingertips on the commando's breast plate armor. Instinctively, the man behind the helmet started disrobing in front of the rescued maiden, in hopes that he could help her through the same actions. As she watched pleasingly, the commando shed the last remains of his body armor as he removed his helmet.

His lips started to move, to speak to the beautiful woman in front of him, but she swiftly placed a finger to his lips. Then, ever slowly, she leaned in to kiss her rescuer on his lips. Sparks shot through the man as he raised his hands to hold her head against his.

Dark hair falling freely over her innocent face, she parted lips with him and looked this man in the eyes with a lustful glare. Soon, she was kneeling on the ground, having never parted eyes with her commando. She crept up his clothed upper thigh with one hand, awaiting his every move.

As the clone looked up to the ceiling, the woman's free hand stretched out to the door he had recently entered not minutes before. A metallic object glided across the room into her soft hand, and the woman activated the object. In a flash of red light, the buzzing of the woman's lightsaber had sliced through both his feet, separating the rest of his body from his motionless appendages. As the clone's body toppled to the floor, the magenta woman rested her knees on his taut stomach.

The clone opened his mouth to scream out for mercy, although both understood he would never leave the room alive. With a devilish and sensual smile, she swung the lightsaber, separating his body into two halves directly underneath his armpits. She calmly reached over the dying man's remains and took his belt in her hands. Opening one of the small pouches, she slid her well groomed fingers into the compartment, retrieving the data chip stolen by the commando. The lightsaber fell silent as the woman stood up. As she walked away, the rigid tattoos and her magenta skin accented the natural shape of her back.

She smiled to herself satisfyingly, knowing that she had chosen the right path of life in the universe. As she left the towered building, she looked up to the sky and recognized the CIS cruisers that were starting to enter the atmosphere of Kabal.


	2. Chapter 2

II

The bald woman walked down the recently deserted streets of the outskirts of Zeltros. The capital city was named after the namesake planet, a planet filled with the beauties and pleasures of life. Asajj Ventress looked forward into the darkness of the night, sensing the force drawing her ever closer to the young girl.

Ventress jumped over the housing complex's walls silently, making her way into the correct cell. Ever so slightly, she slid open the window and found her way into the girl's bedroom. As the hunter neared the bed in which the red-skinned girl slept silently, she could sense the force radiating off her sound body.

Just as the girl started to stir awake, Ventress touched her forehead, putting the child into a deep sleep. Reaching ever so diligently around the girl, the kidnapper ran to the opened window and jumped out into the crisp dark night.

Ventress could feel the anger and hatred emitting off the young Zeltron. The pair stared at each other, and still the girl had not spoken for hours since they arrived on Dathomir.

_This place doesn't even look safe. What am I even doing here_ thought Lilea Terra. She was only twelve years old, and still did not fully understand the galaxy with its splendors and evils. Her mind started to fill with despair as she tried to look into and beyond the bleached woman standing before her.

Ventress smiled a wicked grin at the young girl, as she took her hand roughly and led her into the cavernous wasteland her sisters called home.

"Sisters, I have brought you a wondrous gift…a young one that will soon join our ranks," she harshly told the other women in the dark room. "Prepare a gathering for this little girl immediately."

The women all gathered together in tribal robes that masked their faces. Lilea laid motionless on the stone slab as the tribal women surrounded her, chanting incantations she could not follow. A witch came walking up to the stone slab, carrying a wooden bowl that held a glowing mist within it. The robed figures chanted faster and faster as Ventress watched the ceremony curiously.

All of a sudden, Lilea's red body began to levitate off the stone. She thought with amazement as the green glow from the wooden bowl began to encircle her hovering body. She tried to move to catch a better glimpse of what was happening, but she felt frozen and rigid. She could not even tell if it was from her own nervousness or from one of the spells the women chanted.

The glow circled her faster as the figures spoke louder and quicker. Even the head witch began to chant to a common rhythm, but her mumbled words did not sound the same as the others.

Abruptly, a violent wave of nausea hit the levitating young girl. She wanted to scream with pain, but her mouth was wired shut with fear. The glowing waves swarmed her very being, at points encasing her in a violent shade of green.

The changes were minor at first as her fingernails and short, sky blue hair grew longer. Even her hair began to change color, as the blue pigments blackened while her hair flowed freely toward the ground. Her magenta fingers spread thin, becoming almost unnaturally smooth. Missing the first stage of changes, Lilea noticed in fear as her arms and legs redefined themselves as they grew longer. Believing the alterations were just some delirious mirage, she relaxed a little.

In an instant, she was hit with another crippling wave of pain and the shockwaves slammed into her head and torso. Her head was on fire, and she twitched her face unbearably, not bothering to notice the less subtle modifications to the rest of her body. Her small adolescent shoulders cracked outward slightly as her abdomen tightened into a firm mould.

Ventress watched from the side as the youngster transformed before her eyes, hoping the process would pass by quickly. Her once flat reddish chest began to swell out through her tattered clothes; her waist shrank ever so slightly into itself. With a slight bend in her back her hips began to snap into womanly proportions, as her thighs and ass accompanied the rest of her body.

The robed women surrounding the fully changed woman slowed and finally stopped their chanting, and the witch set the wooden bowl down on the ground. As Lilea softly fell down to the stone slab, she gazed fearfully around her. Hesitantly, the lady swung her legs over the stone and rocked forward as her feet touched the ground. Gently, she pushed herself onto her feet, the momentum quickly carried her body forward, and she was forced to hold onto the stone for support.

Nervously, the red fingers slid off the stone, and she balanced herself as she stood feebly. Walking nervously forward toward her kidnapper, the transformed woman grabbed her pale, whitewashed hand.

"What have you done to me?" begged the woman, almost losing her balance again as she struggled to balance her swaying hips with her newly acquired breasts.

"You've only aged," shrugged the lady, uninterested in the conversation. "You are much too important to be an adolescent, so we modified your body to suit our needs."

"What needs?" asked the magenta woman, still puzzled about the recent events.

"In due time you will learn," answered Ventress coldly. As the words still echoed in the deepest recesses of her mind, the bald embodiment of evil led Lilea to her room far into the darkest parts of the cave.

As she made her way to her lifeless room, Ventress shoved Lilea onto the hard ground of the enclosed space.

"I will come get you to start your training," grinned the lady as she left the woman shivering in the corner of her room.

Lilea was beginning to nod off to sleep as Ventress walked into the clay room. The magenta woman stood nervously to her sore feet, trying to imagine what would happen to her now.

"Come with me," gritted the dark jedi through her teeth as she stared into the heart of her victim. The Zeltron followed instinctively as the duo left the room. As they entered a grand chamber, the pale woman swung around and struck Lilea across the head as she tumbled to the rough floor.

"Why are you laying on the ground, you stupid Zeltron? You slutty girls are only meant to pleasure men" smiled Ventress as she ridiculed the terrified woman.

_I didn't even do anything wrong_, thought the lady, as she looked into her delicate hands. Quickly, her emotions bounded into fits of anger and wrath. "I'm not even supposed to be here if it wasn't for you! I should be at home, and I will never be used as an object like the others!" screamed Lilea at her attacker.

Ventress bent over into her prey's pretty little face and spat.

Her face deep red with rage, the woman bounced off the ground and lunged, wrapping her hands around the woman's throat and squeezing.

Without another hesitation, Ventress pointed her hands at the red skinned beauty and levitated her into the air, outside of her reach.

"I can feel the hate deep within you. Use that hate, and you will become the most powerful Zeltron imaginable," stated the pale woman as she lowered Lilea to her feet. Still angered, she sighed with agitation, knowing she had been beat by the mysterious woman.

"You must learn to control your temper, to understand the fights you can win and the fights you cannot," hissed the whitewashed woman, using the force to calm Lilea's mind. "You have the potential because you can manipulate the force," she stated.

Acknowledging that she did possess strange powers, Lilea bowed her head to her heaving breasts, still unused to the weight on her ribs. With her first lesson through, Ventress left, leaving the red-skinned lady to wander her way to the gathering hall of fellow witches and to find her new life.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Lilea received her training. Each and every day of the many months was devoted to hone the subjected padawan's force powers. Hours were spent trying to master the art of the lightsaber. However, the most unique characteristic Lilea possessed lay within her mind. Slowly but surely, she was learning the true nature of the force, and its lasting effects on others' minds.

Unfortunately, the training came at the cost of Lilea's fair red skin. She was continually beaten and bruised from the strenuous activities, and forced to her sleeping quarters hungry. Eventually, she accepted her new life for what it was, for she was slowly learning the true power of the force.

One day, following her afternoon agility training, Asajj Ventress sat beside the woman in her room.

"Lessons must be learned outside this cave. I am giving you leave of absence for two days, and a few credits for your enjoyment," Ventress shrugged as she handed over her remaining credits. "I have left your clothes on the shelves."

Lilea sat stunned, not believing what was happening. After what seemed like a millennia, she would finally be free of her enslaved world. She thought of how she would try to find a starship and leave this planet for good. She looked up to thank Ventress, but she had already disappeared from the room. Jumping up enthusiastically, she tried to reach her new clothes. Pulling down the silky fabric, she laid the clothes out on her cold bed. She scarcely knew what they were; let alone how she would fit into them.

With some effort, she stepped her red feet into the deep blue silk and pulled up on the fabric. She frowned as it fit somewhat tightly around her womanly hips, noticing for the first time how wide they were compared to her childish waist she had all those months ago. Next she turned to the next cloth, and pulled it on over her head. The top slid down and covered her well, covering her breasts but leaving her abdomen unclothed. She looked down and grimaced at the low cut of the neckline, which she guessed was supposed to expose more of her body. Still feeling a loosened fabric on the back of her top, she pulled up the hood. The shadow masked much of her face.

For the first time, Lilea felt naked with her clothes on. She stared wide-eyed at her body as she saw her red cleavage poking up at her, her taut belly aching, and her long slender legs sticking out in front of her.

Feeling isolated and afraid, she stepped out of her room, her navy blue clothing promoting her body for the galaxy to see. She stepped forward uncertainly, and her hips swayed unnaturally to her. She hated her body more than anything, but the leave was too great a chance to pass up. Sneaking out of the cave, she ran into the afternoon sunlight of the desert wasteland. For months she had lived without the slightest sight of sunlight, and as she stepped into the free air she let the sun's rays drench her in warmth.

Lilea Terra reached the nearest town by early evening, having found a road earlier in the day. Although her body felt scorched to the touch, she still welcomed the blistering heat, remembering her life before her capture. She knew she must escape this evil planet at all costs, regardless of the consequences. Her body quickly shivered as she shrugged her last thoughts of "payment". She walked into town, and immediately felt embarrassed as she felt everyone's eyes staring at her barely covered body. Trying to escape their glares, she briskly made her way into the nearest building, covered with neon signs.

She shook off her hood as she walked into the cantina, noticing the smug atmosphere of the crowded open room. She looked around, finding an open table for two off to the side of the entrance. Walking forward to the seat, she sat down and took in her surroundings. She recognized that two men sitting together were Zabraks, and the Duros standing at the bar. The table next to her sat two Humans and a Givin. She smiled, the Givin reminding her of Ventress. The darker, taller Zabrak looked over and smiled at her brashly.

She could not help smiling back at him, but felt nervous as he made his way over to her table. Smiling stained teeth at her, he sat down into the chair across from her. She felt a wave of excitement flood out of her as she grinned at the being sitting in front of her.

"Hella' Lady. Whata' doing in a deserted world like this?" asked the Zabrak with a hint of exhilaration. He reached his coarse hands across the table and took Lilea's hands.

"I'm just stuck here trying to find my way home, if you have a way of helping me," she responded, blushing. She fidgeted her fingers in his.

"I think ya' can help me in more than one way," winked the Zabrak. "Just falla' me to m' feighter."

"I don't even know your name," she answered his remark, starting to feel a little uneasy about her situation, looking around her for some sign of help.

"It's not important," He said defiantly. He stood up and pulled her up, squeezing Lilea's hand insensitively before letting it drop to her side. As he led her out of the cantina, he reached over with his rugged hand and grabbed her soft ass through the navy blue cloth. She spun around and slapped his face, catching only a few glances from the patrons. He grabbed her butt tightly and pulled her close to his chest, sneering in her face. "You'll do a' I say, or I'll slice open your cue' red neck."

The anger boiled in Lilea as the strong Zabrak spat in her face. _I hate them all_ she screamed at herself, despising the creature standing in front of her and the others for not coming to her rescue. The Zabrak's friend started to make his way over to the pair as she struggled free.

The emotions overflowed in her as she raised her attacker into the air using the force. She slammed him against the far clay wall, and walked over to him as he tried to stand up to her. She shouted incoherently as the anger emitted off her smooth, daring body. She glided her fingers through the air as she entered their minds using the force. With an explosion of fury, the tables and bar area with its patrons slammed against the walls of the room. Lilea fell to her knees due to a lack of energy, staring wide eyed at what she had done in the room. She crawled over to the nearest unmoving body, and rolled him over onto his back. The Duro stared lifelessly up into the air.

Shocked at what she had done, she stood up and ran out of the cantina, running back to her cavernous home through the searing desert.

Ventress found the innocent woman crying in her room, sitting down. She smiled wickedly to herself, having known what would take place. She walked into the room and caught Lilea's glance.

Lilea refused to talk about her actions, so Ventress leaned into the woman and explained to her the special abilities her species possesses. Adult Zeltrons naturally give off sexually stimulating pheromones that attract most members of the opposite sex. Although the fact seemed strange, Lilea distantly remembered hearing it once before on Zeltros, having been too young to understand or care.

"The reason I rescued you was to save you from your own life," Ventress convinced Lilea, hoping her raw emotions would gradually accept the lie.

Years passed since the encounter in the cantina, and Lilea eventually perfected her use of the force. She learned to welcome the excessive training, and discovered how easily she could perform her mind tricks, using her seductive pheromones to her advantage. She never forgot who she used to be, the small magenta girl living in the outskirts of Zeltros, but she never turned back to her old life. Instead, she greeted her harsher and adventurous life with open arms, as she soon mastered her persuasion and lightsaber techniques. As her training came to an end, she acknowledged and even found pleasure in her strengthening emotions of anger and hatred.

To celebrate the completion of her training, a ceremony was held. As Lilea laid on the stone tablet covered only in a thin ritual covering for the second time since she arrived on Dathomir, Ventress walked up with a clay jar in her hands. She pulled off the cork of the jar, and poured a small, black pincerbug into her hand. With her free hand, she tugged the maroon cloth of Lilea's body and flung it to the ground.

The woman on her back gritted her teeth, waiting for the bug to carve into her flesh. Ventress dropped the Sith bug onto her naked body, bright pink with terror. She could feel the tickling sensation as it walked over her naked skin before it sank its fangs into her abdomen. Howling in pain, Lilea watched wide eyed as the pincerbug sliced its cold black ink into her naïve flesh as it spilled her blood. She continued to scream as the bug made its way around the crevices of her womanly figure. The bug bit its way around her belly, and searched its way to her hips, thighs, and eventually toes. Sensing it had finished in her lower region, the bug continued its way up her legs, biting nonetheless, reaching the sides of her torso. It crawled up her sides and nearly touched her breasts before it spun around each shoulder and moved down her thin but muscular arms. After tattooing her hand in its sinister darkness, it spun around and found her neck. Biting up her neck, Lilea shivered and began to cry at the thought of a tattooed face. Smiling devilishly at her completed artwork, Ventress picked up the bug as it finished marking the crying woman's neck.

Ventress ordered Lilea to lay upside down, and dutifully twisted her body until her back and ass hung blissfully in the air. Grinning through her enjoyment of Lilea's pain and fearful anticipation, she dropped the pincerbug onto the worried woman's lower back. Lilea shrieked in fear as the pincerbug creeped towards her protruding butt.

Fulfilling her ritual, Lilea rolled off the stone onto the ground, sore from her bleeding skin. Trying to brace herself up, Ventress kicked her onto one knee. She could no longer anticipate fear, looking down at her tattooed knee. The piercing insect has poisoned her mind, destroying all emotions relating to fear and pain. She no longer cared about the terror and dread her body was now fully capable of dealing with thoroughly.

"You have passed your training, and your final ritual," smirked Ventress at the last part of her sentence. "A war is brewing, and the Count is in need of another general, a Sith, for his growing armies. After his inspection, if you survive, you will travel and conquer the galaxy for him. The Count ordered me to reward you. Rise, Darth Traln.

With her hissed command, the bleeding figure stood up fearlessly, smiling at the thought of her next trials.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Darth Traln charged swiftly through the marching columns of battle droids as they made their way toward the front lines. Traln had just been named a member of the Dark Acolytes after she passed the Count's trials, and was assigned to the forest planet of Dinlo. Now a fully fledged dark Jedi, she raced toward the Separatist's skirmish with Republican clone troopers, just within the her complex's perimeter. Jumping over the last advancing line of battle droids, Traln drew and activated her crimson lightsaber. The nearest clone troopers fired their blaster rifles at her, which she deflected nonchalantly. Averting the laser bolts, she made her way closer to the clones, raising her arm at the troopers. Without the slightest hesitation, she force pushed the men to the ground, where she sprung on them. With a flick of her wrist, she severed the troopers' bodies to pieces, and glared forward to find her next victims.

Droidekas rolled into action behind her, activating their deflector shields and fired on the clones, as they fell back into the forest vegetation behind them. More clones fell to Traln's blade as she cut down the troopers without mercy. Looking into the air, she noticed Republican gunships preparing to land for an emergency rescue. Agitated, Traln continued to slice away at the retreating enemy.

As the clones loaded onto the gunships, Traln jumped over the nearest clones. Looking up to find herself surrounded by Republican trooper with their blaster rifles trained on her, Traln spun her lightsaber around at the men. Those men that were not immediately killed lay dying on the ground, the red light having pierced through their armor and into their chests.

Tired, the Zeltron looked up and watched as the last remaining troopers boarded the gunships, lifting off the ground. She looked around her at the devastation the Separatists had inflicted on the clones, and smiled pleasingly. Holstering her lightsaber, she motioned for the nearest battle droid captain.

"Collect the dead in a heap over there and set fire to the pile," she pointed to the ground away from where she stood. "Roundup the captured and wounded Republican clone troopers and send them individually to my headquarters. I will deal with them personally."

"Roger, roger," responded the droid, turning to the other battle droids to relay the command. Traln walked indifferently into her headquarters, sitting down behind the circular metallic desk which held a hologram image of the battlefield that had just taken place. Frustrated with her lack of preparation, she kicked at the floor through her shiny black military boots. Had she responded sooner, the two enemy battalions would not have escaped.

Resting her eyes for an instant as she sat isolated in the spacious room, the door suddenly opened as the first wounded prisoner struggled into the room, accompanied by two super battle droids. "Leave us," ordered the red-skinned woman.

One by one, Traln interrogated each of her prisoners on information relating to the Galactic Republic. After she had spoken with each clone, she choked each man to death using the force as she sat apathetically at her desk. The last prisoner entered the room, and immediately the dark Jedi sensed something different about the next clone. She motioned the man to sit at her desk, as she stood up and motioned for restraints to enslave him in his chair. She walked up behind the man and whispered in his ear.

"What's different about you? What sets you apart from all of your genetically identical brothers?" asked the woman, trying to get into the clone's head.

"What does it matter to you?" responded the clone defiantly, refusing to give in to the temptations as Traln started to release her pheromones on her unsuspecting victim. Shaken, the man writhed in his chair, attempting to break free but to no avail.

"I sense the force is strong with you. Any other man would be begging for my body," smiled the convincing woman, as she leaned forward next to the man, tempting him with her bare breasts. The man swallowed hard, but remained facing forward, determined not to give in to his captor. She released his restraints, wanting to watch how the clone acted as he was set free from the chair. He remained sitting, sure that he would give in to her if he moved even an inch.

Smiling at him, she walked back behind her desk and looked him in the eyes. Curious as to his character, she entered his mind with the force. He squirmed in his chair, aware of her presence as she twiddled his mind with her nimble fingers. He screamed violently before falling unconscious.

As the clone prisoner awoke, he noticed he was in a mysteriously different room. He sat up in the bed, and wondered how he had even come to be in a bed. Last he remembered, he had fallen ill in the Separatist headquarters, as to what he could tell based upon the hologram's image. Not wanting to attract too much attention out of fear of who would respond, the clone called out quietly, "Is anyone there?"

"Of course, I am. We're all alone, so you have no need to worry," responded the womanly voice. Walking around the corner came the red Zeltron, wrapped in a light green nightgown. The clone slowly remembered how he came to pass out, and tensed up in the bed.

"There is something different about you, something that makes you unique in every aspect," said the woman, as she walked over to the bed. "I must admit, you're a very curious case. Hopefully I did not tamper with your emotions too much."

Pulling the covers off of him, the clone looked down to find he had been stripped down to only his military standard boxers. Traln smiled at the man. "I had to leave you with a little dignity". Her face blushed a deep maroon. Perplexed, the clone paid closer attention the mysterious woman.

"I can sense the fear in you, as well as the hatred you hold towards the galaxy that is forcing you to fight a war you have no intentions of fighting. I only hope I can help lead your journey in discovering yourself a living Human rather than another nameless clone."

The red skinned beauty stepped carefully over to the bed, and sat down beside the man. Ever so gently, she laid her hand on his head and smoothed the coarse hair out of his eyes. The man unconsciously smiled at the woman and then stopped himself. Noticing his conflicted emotions, Traln wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on his lips. Having never felt the embrace of a female, the man kissed back reluctantly.

"You must lose yourself within what you truly want, your deepest desires," grinned the woman seductively, as she slid the nightgown of her body, showing off her maroon body that ached for a companion. The clone gasped as he noticed the rigid ink that covered most of her body, tracing the tattoos with his eyes. She smiled again and kissed his hairy chin. Giving into the temptations, he bent in and kissed her red ear, sucking ever so slightly. Traln looked down and glimpsed his groin as the pressure began to rise through his boxers.

She kissed him repeatedly as she kissed down his neck and his chest. The pheromones proved too much for the clone to handle as he leaned his head back in ecstasy. Grinning her sharp white teeth, Traln gave into her species' abilities as she enjoyed kissing every inch of the man's chest and abdomen. She reached over with her dainty tattooed fingers and slipped his boxers off his body, demonstrating just how male the man was without his knowledge. Smiling at the clone, she bent over and slithered her pink tongue over the man's erect cock. Paying no attention to the clone's face, she started to suck hard, having fallen into her species' general habits of pleasure-seeking.

She sucked harder and twirled her tongue around the man's organ as she slid her finger up his inner thigh. Just as he felt ready to explode, she released his cock, and smiled at the clone. He responded with a forced smile, unsure of what he was supposed to do. She broke into a laughing fit and crawled on top of his naked body and kissed him over and over again. He reached down and grabbed her squeezable red ass and she beamed back at him.

Slowly but surely, the clone came to understand his role in the sexual experience, and unexpectedly flipped the woman onto her tattooed back. Rolling on top of her, he kissed her lips as he squeezed her perky red bosom. He wrapped his other hand around her slender leg and held it up as he slammed his stone-firm cock into her body. She breathed deeply, herself unready as she became the unsure participant. He smashed into her maroon, wet body as she cried out in pleasure, realizing the true knowledge of her womanhood. The man thrust his stiff organ into her repeatedly, forcing all intruding thoughts out of her mind. Just as she began thinking of passionate thoughts of the willing clone, he began to cum inside her moist adult uterus. Comprehending the lasting implications of her actions, she reached down and pulled him out of her. She already knew she was too late to stop what he had done, but her Zeltron body ached for his lean but muscular body.

Traln leaped out the bed, her maroon body still blushing with excitement. She sprinted into the other room and stared at her rigid, tattooed abdomen, sensing a faint growing life deep inside her. She knew she had succumbed to the pleasures, and felt sick to her stomach about what she had done. She turned back around the corner and stared at the man she was quickly falling in love with, and then walked away ashamed.


End file.
